tbftnfandomcom-20200214-history
Uton Kolstuc
Uton Kolstuc is the emperor of the New Age Rammoch. He is obsessed with justice and morality so much that, according to him, doesn't give him any rest. He also serves the Rammoch military actively, charging into the battlefield with the prototype titan suit, unlike the standard titans. He is currently married with Lena Antarai Kolstuc. His current goal is destroying the Machine Empire. History Born in the sub-urbs of the then-capital city Dax with busy parents, Uton had to find out the world by himself. By the age of 11 he became fascinated with astrology and machines. He also became a cyborg when he was 14. He then went to serve the Rammoch Police Force (RPF) when he hit 18. At that period, he saw many horrible crimes, saved countless lives, and, at the age of 20, he was shot in the head with an explosive bullet while he was recovering a hostage from the commone bandits. He was quickly escorted to the hospital, when he was visited by two people - Rin Y., his friend, and his future wife Lena A. Lena took pity on him, and when he got out of the hospital, he began to socialize with her. Because Lena was rich, at the age of 21, she offered him to live with her in her mansion. Uton kept serving the police until the Rammoch-Kantorian war, which happened when he was 24. Seeing the opportunity to save more lives, Uton has proven himself and joined the Rammoch military. When he was 29, Troglor Tamrivus announced that he is no longer going to be the emperor of the Rammoch because, even though he had experience, it was time for another one to rule Rammoch, and Troglor didn't have any children. Lena paid for Uton's campaign and, because of the excellent marketing campaign, Uton became the new emperor of Rammoch. At the age 30, he began testing the Titan prototype battlesuit. He then decided that the Titan should be fused into the human's body instead of being a stand-alone battlesuit, but he kept the prototype for himself. After the diplomatic peace with Kantorians, Uton found about the Machines and the Scrapyardians. He heard how the Machines own human slaves with knowledge about machines and started to hate the Machines. At the age 31, Uton was ofered to join the New Age Alliance, which he happily joined. After the battle for Ling, Uton has decided to marry Lena, despite the fact that she is very infertile. After the Machine's victory on planet Daxxin, and his wife's injury, Uton has swore vengeance to the Machines. After the reclaiming of Daxxin, Uton has started being more aggressive. He attacked the Machines and even captured some of their planets. However, he pushed his luck and assaulted a planet in the Machines' capital system. While assaulting with great force, the Machines knew how to defend themselves against him. Countless lives were lost and Uton barely survived. As an unit Uton Kolstuc is weaker than an average titan. Instead of the standard titan helmet, he wears his breathing helmet. Trivia *At many points, it is suggested that Uton has PTSD. He says that gruesome dreams haunt him and, to make maters worse, are referencing war. He also acts paranoid before or after battles. Category:People Category:Leaders Category:War heroes Category:New Age Rammoch Category:War for the Nexus